My Hero
by sweettmarie
Summary: The title is still undecided. Rated M just to be safe because of possible later chapters. Tala struggles with his newly found freedom. But how could he possibly be a normal human being when he's just crawled out of the pits of hell? Is there anyone who could help him?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I haven't written anything in at least 4 years, but this is the first story to go public. Your reviews are important! Also I suck at writing mystery stories so bear with me. But I hope you enjoy!

Note: I own nothing but the story.

The night was young, as was he. He straightened his fang like bangs to an almost perfect point, running his fingers through after to add a little fluff to them. With a small, nervous sigh, he stared himself down in the mirror.

'You can do this', he thought.

For the first time in 14 years, he was free. Free from the torture. Free from the control. Free from...Him.

Tala shuddered.

He quickly shook his head. Like that would diminish the memories. Or, rather, the nightmares.

Tala looked back at himself. His once lively frost blue eyes were paled with emptiness. The color had vanished from his skin, leaving him looking as porcelain as a doll. He was a shell. Just an empty vessel with no reason, no purpose. At least, not anymore. But after fighting for your life everyday of your life, being forbidden from feeling, from dreaming, from sunlight, what would you do when, or if, you gained freedom?

A knock on the door behind him jolted Tala from his thoughts.

"Are you ready yet?" Spencer called out. "The night won't stay young forever!"

Tala smirked at the closed door then turned back to the mirror. With one last quiet sigh, he puffed his chest out slightly and answered, with false enthusiasm, "Let's do this!"

The pounding of music drifted out from the night club as Spencer, Tala, and Ian searched for an open parking space. If he'd had known it would have been this packed, Tala would have just stayed home with his own whiskey and a movie. But maybe that's why Spencer didn't give any info about it. Being shut away like Tala, Spencer and Ian understood the anxiety of socializing, but considering they were 'released' long before Tala, it would be hell for him. So they'd just have to help him.

"Jesus, are we even gonna be able to breathe in there?" Ian joked.

"Well, princess here decided to take an eternity with her hair so naturally we're a little late," Spencer laughed, teasing Tala's hair.

Tala snorted, "Give be break, man. I need to look somewhat presentable. Conside-"

"Found one!" Spencer jerked the car into a small space near the end of the lot. Secretly he was thankful to have cut Tala off. He might never speak of the horrors he endured alone, but tonight Tala was to not think or mention the pit of hell they crawled out of. Tonight, they were different demons of the night. They were party animals.

Once inside, heat him them almost as hard as the bumping bass. Tala could feel his chest vibrate with every boom. The guys paid their fee, got their mark and pushed their way to bar, Tala following closely behind the others. He couldn't help but glance over his shoulder every few seconds. His palms were wet with sweat and he could feel his breathing quicken.

'Just stay calm,' he thought to himself, 'everything's fine. I'm fine..'

"What can I getting ya, sweetie?" The loud bartender shouted, interrupting Tala's thoughts. Poor guy can't get a thought today.

"Whiskey," he piped. He cleared his throat. "Whiskey. Any brand. On the rocks."

The bartender nodded and went to work. Spencer glanced at Tala. He couldn't help but pity the poor guy. At 24, he was so awkward, so on edge, never had any fun. Now he's got the chance, but can't even enjoy it.

'Maybe this wasn't the best idea,' Spencer thought.

With ease the bartender brought the guys their drinks, took the payments, and tended the others staggering up to the bar.

"A toast!" Spencer called. Ian raised his glass alongside him. "To Tala." Tala stared, puzzled, and raise his glass. "May tonight bring you many smiles, my friend. This is the first night of the rest of your life."

"To Tala!" Ian pounded his shot and plopped the glass down, calling out for another.

Spencer passed a wink at Tala before downing his and Tala followed suit. Ian pounded his second shot, replaced the glass on the bar and turned to the crowd. His eyes skimmed over everyone.

"There's a lot of cuties tonight!" He exclaimed. Spencer nodded. Ian's eyes stopped and fell on a blonde dancing the night away. "Hey, I'll be back." He tapped Spencer's arm.

Before he could say a word, Ian was on the move, leaving Spencer and Tala to just watch. They both smirked when they noticed where he was going. Spencer turned back to the bar.

"So?", he asked. Tala turned back to the bar. "Want another?"

"Yeah, why not?" he shrugged.

The two had their two shots each and decided to settle with a beer after. Tala didn't say much. He continued to watch his back. He just couldn't relax. What he saw Him? What if He was watching? What would Tala do? Tala breathing picked up in pace again. He could feel a knot form in his stomach and now he didn't know if that weight in chest was a result of the bass or an incoming anxiety attack.

"Hey," Spencer planted a hand on Tala's shoulder. Tala jumped. "Dude, relax. It's all over."

"I know, I'm sorry," he panted.

"Don't be, but really, you gotta calm down. You're going to send yourself into an attack and you don't want to do that here."

Tala took a deep breath in and exhaled. He did this a couple of times. Spencer had said his little sister used to have them when they were younger. Their mother used to have her do the deep breathing to help calm her and it helped. Most of the time.

Ian returned, the blonde girl practically hanging off his arm.

"Dudes, what are you doing? Come out here! She's got some friends for ya!"

Spencer smiled. He turned to Tala, saying, "That sound great."

The guys followed her to a corner of the club where wrap around couches and chairs decorated the floor. She led them to a spot where two other girls, one brunette and one with dyed pink hair, sat with three other guys. The brunette jumped to her feet and approached the blonde.

"Alex!" she chirped, "who's your new friends?"

"I'm Spencer," he took the brunette's hand softly. "My friend, Ian, seems to have taken to Alex. And this one here is Tala."

Tala simply smiled and gave a little nod. The brunette beamed. "I'm Hilary!"

"How lovely," Spencer winked. She giggled.

"The pink haired girl, that's Mariah and the guy next to her is her boyfriend, Ray. The other two are Max and Tyson." Hilary leaned in close, "They're a couple, too."

Spencer nodded at them all. Tala stood silent, fighting with himself not to look over his shoulder.

'You're fine,' he told himself.

"You okay there?" Hilary asked Tala.

Before he could respond or even grin, Ian spoke up.

"He's just shy. Now let's go! We gonna dance or what?" Almost lifting Alex off her feet, Ian swept her away. The other two couples followed suit eagerly and laughing.

"Tala," Spencer started.

"Go," Tala responded. He offered a smile. "I'm sure I'll be fine. You go have fun, I'm just going to relax."

Looking him over, Spencer nodded solemnly at Tala who offered another small smile. Hilary looped her arm through Spencer's and off they went.

Tala placed himself on the red wrap around couch and sank in, hoping it would calm his nerves. He watched his friends enjoy themselves. Watched them laugh, smile, and dance with two lovely women. Watched them from a distance.

And then it hit.

From a distance.

That's all it had ever been like for him is seeing them from a distance. No way to help them.

His palms wet with sweat.

No way to ease their agony.

His chest tightened.

No way to save them.

Tala gasped. He couldn't breathe. The attack was hitting and getting stronger by the second. He leaped to his feet. Looking back and forth, he panicked, searching for a way out.

He needed air.

He pushed past a couple grinding heavily on each other. Past a waitress, almost causing her to drop a tray of beer.

He stopped. He only saw a wall of people, no door. He gasped for air and turned around, then turned again. His vision began to blur.

'Where's the god damn door?!'

Suddenly, a hand gripped his elbow and he felt another fall on the opposite hip. He felt the strength of those hands push him. Where? He didn't know. Nor could he focus enough to.

Tala flung his hands, one hit a wall in front of him, another what felt like a wall behind him.

There was a grunt.

Then, unexpectedly, cold air smacked him the face.

The hands pushed him a few more steps, a turn, and a few more steps. Then he hurled over, landing on all fours on the pavement, gasping.

He felt a hand press on his back, another pulled the hair from his face.

"Just breathe," a deep voice cooed.

Tala took a deep breath of cold in and shakily pushed it out. He did this again.

And again.

And again.

After what felt like an hour, Tala's breathing began to ease, his pounding heart calmed. He opened his eyes and stared at the crack in the sidewalk beneath him. Dark spots decorated the concrete from the tears he shed during his spasm. He felt weak, tired, cold.

'No wonder I'm cold, I'm outside,' he thought. 'Wait... When did I get outside? How did I get outside?'

Tala summoned what little strength he had and pushed himself up to his knees. He quickly registered his surroundings, he was in a dark alley right next to the club.

He vaguely remembered feeling those rough hands. That soothingly deep voice.

'Who,' he wondered. 'Who brought me out here?'

Tala rose to his feet and walked toward to the glow of the street light out front of the club. With tired eyes, he looked up and down the street and sidewalk.

'Who...'


	2. Chapter 2

Thunder cracked almost instantly after lightning lit the clouded night sky. Rain poured like a waterfall on the roof of the apartment building Tala and his 'brothers' reside in. Tala sat in the center of his bed, gripping his chest, sweating profusely from yet another anxiety of attack. He panted, struggling to regain control over his erratic breathing.

'Breathe... Just breathe...' he repeated in his mind. In and out he heaved again and again. He gripped tighter to his chest.

'Just... Relax...' Tala gasped, a small whimper crying out from his dry lips. He threw his legs over the side of his bed and pushed himself to his feet. 'I need Spencer..' Taking a step, he stumbled and fell to the floor, hitting his nightstand on the way down.

Thunder boomed as he hit the hardwood. Tears welled in his eyes. Rolling on his back, Tala let them flow freely. He gasped and whimpered, cried and panted, oblivious to the throbbing of his face from the stand.

'Please...stop...'

The next morning Tala awoke to the luring scent of bacon and eggs. He forced his puffy, sleep encrusted eyes open. He hated falling asleep after crying.

While he could see fine from one eye, the other felt more than swollen. He reached a weak hand up to his face and flinched.

'The nightstand. I've got a fucking black eye, don't I?' Could this week possibly get any worse.

Tala stared blankly at a small crack in his ceiling. Another nightmare. Another practically sleepless night.

He softly sighed.

He had no energy, or will, to get up. But, damn, that bacon smell was enticing.

Spencer was whistling a unusually happy tune as he flipped the eggs over. Tala made his way to the kitchen, his feet dragging. Spencer glanced over to him.

"Well, good morning sunshine," he grinned. Tala sat himself at the table, an emotionless look on his face. Spencer's tone changed quickly when he saw the bruise around his friend's eye. "Dude, what happened?"

Tala shrugged. "Just another rough night."

"You should have called for me," Spencer replied, tending to his eggs. "Or scream at least, I know it's hard to breathe, but we gotta do something."

Tala stared down at his hands on the table. Not a thought crossed his mind.

Spencer removed the eggs from the pan onto two plates with strips of bacon and slices of toast. He carried them over and sat with them at the table, sliding one beneath Tala's nose. He looked softly at his old companion.

"Tala, I know it's hard," he started. Tala simply looked at his breakfast. "Granted, you had it rougher than either of us, buy these attacks.. You can't spend the rest of your life like this. We have to find something to help you. Have you considered seeing a doctor?"

"A doctor?" Tala scoffed. He looked at Spencer in disgust. "I refuse to live my life on pills. And I'm not putting myself at risk to be locked up again."

"They won't lock you in an asylum, Tala," he responded flatly. "I'm just saying, maybe you do need some help, there's no shame in i-"

"I don't need help!" Tala rose to his feet, slamming his hands on the table. "I get it, Spencer, you're concerned. But like you said, I've had it worse and whether you could understand or not, there's no helping me from what I've endured. There's no forgetting it and no getting over it. It's not that simple!"

Spencer sat in silence, his expression that of hurt and sympathy.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. Tala growled.

"I just... I need to go."

Spencer watched as his old friend shuffled out of the kitchen. He sighed, frowning down at his now cold eggs.

It was drizzling outside, but that didn't stop Tala from taking a walk. Rain meant less people, less people meant calm. With his eyes on the sidewalk, hands tucked in his pockets, he made his way down the street. Cars passed without a care of the puddles along the road. With each splash Tala moved closer to outside walls of the buildings lining the street, eventually brushing them with his shoulder. He paid no mind.

His head was, for once, clear. Something about the rain had always soothed his thoughts. Thunderstorms were another story.

The growling of his stomach sight his attention.

'Oh, yeah,' he thought. 'Poor Spencer. I'm such an ass.'

Tala glanced up from the sidewalk, looking at the windows of the buildings, reading their names. A small diner came up in the third. Removing the hood of his jacket, Tala stepped inside. A jingling bell above the door drew the attention of a waitress who smiled.

"Sit wherever you like," she welcomed. Her eyes lingered a bit on his, obviously his black eye, before turning away.

Upon a quick glance around the near empty restaurant, he settled on a table by the windows. As he sat himself, the waitress approached to give him a menu which he shook his head at.

"Just some pancakes and orange juice please."

She smiled again, "Coming right up, sugar."

Tala took another look around as she left. Two older men sat in a corner nearest the door playing chess. It seems as though the gentlemen with dark pieces was winning. A small family of four ate comfortably in the middle. His eyes traveled further back. In the farthest corner sat a young man.

Who was staring back intensely.

Tala quickly turned back around. Feeling awkward, he turned his attention outside. The rain still drizzled.

He had the eerie feeling of being watched. Nervously, he glanced back at the young man. Sure enough, his eyes were still on Tala. He softly gulped feeling his breathing alter.

The waitress interrupted their gazes, causing Tala to jump ever so slightly.

"Oh my," she chucked. "Sorry, sugar, but breakfast is ready."

"No, please, it's fine," he softly panted. She looked confused. "Thank you, ma'am."

Setting the plate down, she nodded and went on her way. As she left, Tala glanced back to the corner.

The young man was gone, but his crimson eyes left a burn in Tala's mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**_So this is basically a filler chapter. Forgive me for taking so long, recently started a new job and handling that and my toddler is a handful. There will be more so bear with me. Also thank you to those who have been supporting this story! I'm thrilled you enjoy it!_**

Three days had passed since Tala snapped at Spencer. Since then, he hadn't seen him, but he'd hear him come and go for work. The same with Ian. He never seemed to be home anymore though. So Tala had the whole place to himself. He guessed he couldn't really complain. The quiet is nice, but then again, being alone wasn't exactly the best thing for him.

His anxiety had gotten worse. His attacks had gotten stronger, not by too much, but enough for him to notice. Within those three days he'd already endured two attacks, fighting to breathe and ripping out a couple strands of hair at a time from grabbing at his head. He tried to spend most of his time distracting himself with movies, his laptop, or his housework. However, it was to no avail.

Tala had been free for 6 years now from that hell hole of an Abbey. That weekend out with his buds was the first time he'd done anything like that and he didn't think he could do it again. He'd rather be spending his life back on the streets as he was when he first got out. He couldn't tell how long he'd lived out on the concrete. He lost count of how many nights he went shivering and starving. Of course, he didn't want to think of it either.

But then Spencer stumbled upon him. He found Tala huddled in an alley, his eyes almost lifeless, and brought him home. He'd fed him, clothed him, gave him a sanctuary. He'd spent endless nights with Tala as he suffered his attacks. He had tried so hard to get Tala out of the house, but he'd always been so afraid. It was a miracle he'd finally convinced Tala to go to the bar that night. But Tala went for the sake of his friend.

Tala wanted to get better, to be what he called 'normal' again. After that night, he thought he couldn't be. He thought this was what his life would forever be like. It's been 6 years now and it's only been getting worse.

This morning it was practically useless for Tala to even try to get out of bed. He was weak and worn out. He didn't have the strength or will power to face yet another day. At this point it was hard for him to find the 'umph' to so almost anything. Slowly he was sinking himself into a depression.

He reached, as if in pain, for his laptop. He decided on another day of internet videos.

Night had fallen and Spencer returned home. He tossed his keys on a nearby stand as he walked through the living room. To the left, Ian's door was shut, no light on, meaning he was probably out with Alex...again.

Spencer stopped at the start of the hallway. At the end was Tala's room, it's appearance the same as Ian's. Bit Spencer knew well enough that Tala hated to leave unless he was dragged out or had to.

Spencer sighed. He proceeded to approach Tala's door and listened closely.

Not a sound.

He knocked lightly. After what felt like a ridiculously long minute, Tala weakly responded.

"Yeah?"

"Can I come in?"

There was a moment of silence. Spencer was about to give up and walk away until Tala finally answered.

"Yeah."

As Spencer opened the door, Tala reached to turn his lamp on. The dull light was enough to reveal he'd recently suffered another attack...and the scars decorating his bare, tone chest. Spencer fought with himself, but couldn't look away. The scars he beared were nowhere near as great as Tala's.

He gazed in pain at Tala. He was as pale as an I'll person. The scars were the only outstanding color on his body, each a different shade of pink and purple that changed with time. It seemed that without clothing, Tala was so much more frail and sickly. And it killed Spencer.

"Tala, this breaks my heart."

Tala looked to his friend, his eyes red rimmed eyes meeting Spencer's painful gaze.

"I'm okay now," he assured, his voice cracking.

"No, obviously you aren't, Tala. Have you looked at yourself?" Spencer gestured to a nearby mirror and Tala's sight followed. "You're as pale as a ghost, you have a constant look of agony... have you even left your room today?"

Tala pulled his gaze from his reflection and stared blankly at the floor. Tears began burning his eyes. Spencer seated himself next to Tala and leaned against the headboard. With a soft sigh, he wrapped one arm around Tala's shoulders and allowed Tala to rest his messy bed head on his chest.

"Tala, I'm so sorry. When Ian and I escaped the Abbey, we struggled to live, too. We were 15 and 16 and, like you, made our home on the streets. Then one day, a couple came along and offered us a place to stay. They gave us a home," Spencer reminisced. "But then when they saw how we struggled to go outside, the way we flinched at every unexpected noise, they insisted we speak to a therapist. If they hadn't done that for us, that Abbey would still be up and running."

Spencer could feel Tala growing tense.

"Spence..."

"We won't talk of it," he informed. "Relax...I only wanted to apologize. For Ian and I, speaking to someone helped, but we clearly didn't endure half of what you did. I don't fully understand and I'm sorry. You can't speak of it, so I don't know what exactly to do. But I won't give up on you, Tala. I mean, you're the only one who can cook a damn meal in this house."

They both laughed heartedly. The joy had helped Tala to ease down a little.

"Speaking of," Tala said grabbing at his stomach, "I could eat. You?"

"Starved," Spencer exaggerated.

Tala got to his feet and was about to leave to start dinner when Spencer spoke up again.

"I've been talking to Hilary a lot lately."

Tala turned and smiled at him. Spencer was figeting with his fingers.

"That's good," Tala said. Spencer looked up at him.

"Ian and I are planning on going out this weekend with her and her friends. Would you maybe want to go?"

Tala thought for a moment. The last time he'd gone, it didn't end well for him at all. He really didn't have the umph to do it again, but at the same time, maybe he could manage to drown his thoughts away? He's gonna need some strong drinks.

Or a lot of shots.

"Maybe," he shrugged in response. "I'll think on it."

"Cool." Spencer jumped to his feet. "C'mon. I'll help you make dinner."


	4. Chapter 4

The weekend had seemed to come faster than Tala would have liked. Once again he was standing in the bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror, straightening those long fang bangs. His nerves had started their bad habit and he began feeling sick. His fingers stumbled over themselves every now and again causing his hair to knot at end. The saliva in his mouth was drying.

A deep breath in. A deep breath out.

Tala followed that pattern three times and, sure enough, he calmed ever so slightly. Placing the straightener on the hand towel rack to cool, Tala looked himself over in the mirror, only half satisfied with what he saw.

He'd dressed in his favorite, complimenting jeans and a t-shirt that fit perfectly on his slender, tone upper body. If only the rest of him looked as good as his form fitting apparel. He looked so dull, his eyes seemed more lifeless than usual. If only he could just liven up.

An idea struck him.

"Spencer," he called out, exiting the bathroom. "We gotta stop at the drug store."

Neon lights along the streets hid the stars above. Spencer had just parked and was making his way to the club followed closely by Ian and Tala, who kept swiping his fingers carefully beneath his eyes.

"Ugh, this was a stupid idea," Tala growled.

"It was your idea," Spencer laughed.

"Seriously though, why the eyeliner?" Ian asked. "Not judging, just curious. And why only color the bottom? Usually you see people put it above and below. He'll some even 'wing it'."

"I'm just tired of looking like a ghost. But I didn't want to go all out. I imagine it'd be harder than hell to get it even above," he answered, wiping his eyes again. "Starting to regret it. My damn eyes keep watering."

"On the bright side, it really makes the blue pop." Spencer gestured the 'pop' causing Tala to blush nervously. He grinned softly. It wasn't often Tala felt special, or even reacted to a compliment, so it was always made Spencer happy, too, when Tala would have a reaction.

Upon entering and paying, Tala immediately fully regretted going out. The room was packed moreso this time than the last. From the bar to the dance floor people were dancing. Bodies swayed, some against each other, with the music. So many faces, but the constant flashing or the colored lights made it difficult to see them clearly.

"U-um.." Tala stammered. He was about to reach out for Spencer and stopped short upon seeing a small smile on his face, phone in hand. 'He must be talking to Hilary... I can't ruin this night for him. He deserves a good time..'

"They're back in the lounge area again," Spencer informed. He tucked his phone back in his pocket. "Ian, why don't you go ahead, tell them we'll be right over. Tala and I are gonna get some drinks."

With a nod, Ian was off. Spencer motioned for Tala to follow as he turned. Tala gripped the back of Spencer's shirt and held tight as he was guided through the crowd of drunks. It was a real struggle getting through without getting bumped into and avoiding spilled drinks. But after successfully reaching the bar without any screw ups, they were greeted within a minute or two.

"What'll it be, fellas?" A spunky, inked and pierced brunette beamed at them.

"A shot of gin for me," Spencer shouted over the music. The tender turned to Tala.

"Give me five lemon drops," he demanded.

Spencer stared in slight disbelief. Tala had to be joking.

"Well, aren't you a little party animal?" The girl laughed. "Comin' right up."

As she went off, Tala could feel Spencer's gaze. He let out a soft, unnoticeable sigh, gathered up as much effort as he could and turned on his stool.

"I'm trying, Spence. You really deserve to have a great time and I figured if I can get to a good enough level, maybe I can, too."

"Just be careful," Spencer smiled. "I'm glad you're trying, really, but over do yourself. And certainly don't do this for me. You focus on you having a good time."

Tala forced a smile. The bar tender returned with a plate filled with their shots, lemon slices, and a small mound of sugar.

"Cheers!" she exclaimed before bouncing away to the next drinker. The guys grabbed a shot, toasted, and downed them. Tala immediately grabbed a second shot and lemon and repeated. As he reached for a third, Spencer began to cheer him on.

"Go, go, go!"

Tala ignored his raves. He tried his best to shut him out, to shut all the noise out, and just shot. He didn't want to be here, he wanted to be home, tucked in bed, left to fade away. For now he'd just have to erase the knowledge of where he was. He swallowed the fourth. He lifted the fifth to his lips and paused. The bar tender bounced back over at that moment.

"Can't do it?" she teased, smiling. Tala took one look at her and knocked it back, not bothering with the final lemon. She chuckled.

"I've never been drunk before," Tala admitted. He noticed a change in his hearing, but the realization quickly faded. When he turned to Spencer, the room moved with him. "I want more."

Spencer shrugged.

"One more for him and a shot of gin for me," he ordered. The bar tender offered a quick nod and left them. Spencer looked back at Tala only to see him staring off at the dancing crowd. "How do you feel?"

"I feel good, man!" he laughed.

Spencer smiled widely. It was so good to see Tala genuinely smile. Sure he may be buzzing, but that was a real smile. When the bar tender returned, Tala beamed at her and thanked her. She grinned and left again. The guys knocked their drinks back simultaneously. Tala slammed the glass down and licked his lips.

"Spencer, Hilary is still waiting." Tala rose to his feet, but after feeling what he thought was the floor moving beneath him, he quickly sat back down.

"Take it easy," Spencer laughed. "Don't rush it. You'll get sick."

Tala nodded. He concentrated for a moment before attempting to stand again. This time he was successful. Then guys weaseled their way through more dancers, Tala again holding tightly onto Spencer. To Tala it felt as though it took forever, but they easily found their way back to the lounge. Hilary took one look at Spencer and jumped to her feet.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. "Ian told us you were taking shots."

"You have shots?!" Tala pushed by Spencer, drunken excitement spread across his face. Hilary burst into laughter.

"Well someone's ahead of the game," she chuckled. "Sorry, sweetie, just a beer bucket over here."

"He's had six lemon drops," Spencer informed her.

"Spencer, I'm just gonna sit down here," Tala mumbled as he seated himself in one of the red sofa chairs. He waved a hand at his buddy and Hilary. "You guys go spend time together, go dance, do something. I'll be here."

Spencer smirked and nodded. Hilary looped her arm through Spencer's and followed him to the dance floor. The second they got lost in the crowd, Tala lept to his feet and made his way back to the bar.


	5. Chapter 5

Dancers bumped into Tala along the way, causing him to stumble here and there and he'd apologize quietly. Girls tried to stop him and dance, but he showed no interest, making some scoff and turn away. He kept on his way. When he finally managed to reach the bar, he half tiredly plopped himself on a stool. The same bar tender approached him, resting on the bar with her arms.

"Back for more, sugar?" She smiled at him.

Tala smiled. She chuckled and went to retrieve the shot.

"Gimme three!" he called after her. She gave a thumbs up without a glance.

"My, my," an intrigued voice sang. Tala turned his drunken gaze to his left. A strange man, just slightly older than he, was leaned with his back against the bar. He sat uncomfortably close to Tala.

Three shot glass appeared before Tala, almost like magic to him because he was still feeling fuzzy and the bar tender was really on the go tonight. He grabbed one in each hand and downed them quickly. Reaching for the third had proven to be a bit of a challenge for him. After grasping it and lifting, he tipped it and a bit of the alcohol spilled out onto his hand and the counter.

After swallowing the last of it, Tala's attention was caught by a trickle of alcohol running down his wrist. Without a thought, he licked it up, from wrist to finger tip, catching any alcohol he saw. The strange man next to him watched with not so subtle amazement. Tala proceeded to dry his hands carelessly on his jeans and attempted to clean up the bar with a nearby napkin. Somehow, something so simple became almost impossible. He really was a lightweight.

"You have gorgeous eyes," the man complimented. "Love the eyeliner."

Tala lazily turned his attention to the stranger, offering a drunken smirk.

"Who are you?" Tala struggled to ask. His lips felt numb.

"Well, babe," the man moved himself closer, draping his arm over Tala's shoulder, "I can be whoever you want me to be."

"You're not who I want you to be," Tala replied. He shrugged off the man's arm, but in response, the man's hand grasped Tala's knee.

"How about we pretend I am? Just for tonight," the man leaned closer.

"N-no," Tala stammered. He turned away, but before he could stand, the man grabbed Tala by the hand. Tala pleaded, "Please let go."

"Just let me buy you another drink then."

"No, just leave me alone." Like a toddler, Tala used his free hand in a weak attempt to brush off the creep's hand. This made the man tighten his grip and pull Tala back.

"Oh, come on."

"I'm not one to intrude, but I believe he demanded you leave him be."

A rough, anger laced voice called from behind Tala and the creep. Although he heard it, Tala couldn't focus to see who said it. As the lights changed with the music, a streak of white came and went. The man grabbed Tala with his free hand as well, holding him in place.

"I don't think this is any of your concern, bud," the man scorned. "We're trying to have a good time here."

"Seems to me you're the only one enjoying himself."

Tala pulled against the creep's grasp. He must have done so with more energy than he realized because he fell over toward the bar. With Tala out of the way, the creep was exposed. The man with the rough voice saw an opportunity and took it. Tala saw a streak of white as the man pulled back a fist and made full contact with the creep's nose. The creep clasped his face, blood dripping through his fingers and sliding down his arms. Tala felt rough hands on his shoulders and they pulled him from the bar, one slid across his waist, the other pulled his arm over broad shoulders.

With his head sunk low, Tala peered up at the bar, mouth slightly hanging open. The bartender that had been serving him looked absolutely mortified. He followed her gaze to the bleeding freak that had previously been pawing over him. He hadn't seen so much blood in so long, he felt his stomach churn. He reached for it as if it would help stop the sick sensation.

"We're done here," the rough voice spoke again. The bartender nodded and threw a towel to the bleeding man.

The stranger half dragged Tala outside, followed closely by a worried Spencer and Mariah. Tala groaned as he pulled out of the stranger's grasp and fell to the sidewalk. His breathing quickened.

"You're going to end up having an attack, you have to calm down," the stranger coaxed, kneeling next to him. "You're safe, you're going home, it's gonna be fine."

Tala nodded quickly. His stomach churned again and he fought to throw up. He drunkenly started his breathing technique.

Deep breath in. Deep breath out.

"I'll get him home," Spencer said softly. The stranger shook his head.

"I'll take him home, you've done so much already," he responded. "Take a night to yourself and I'll take care of him. He's going to be fine."

Tala's deep breathing was working. And the smoothness of that voice, so comforting. Unfortunately it wasn't enough to stop the churning and Tala spewed the alcohol on the street. His savior reached and tucked Tala's bangs behind his ears softly then proceeded to place a hand softly on his back.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Spencer," Tala heaved. He groaned I disgust at himself and the smell of his vomit.

"It's fine, man, you'll feel better after that."

"I hope," Tala hiccuped. "Yuck."

"Go on back in," the stranger nodded. "Like I said, he'll be alright. I'll take care of him."

"Thank you, Kai, I know you will," Spencer said softly. "But if you need me..."

Kai nodded. Spencer flagged down a cab while Kai tried to pull Tala back to his feet. When the cab stopped, Mariah opened the door and paid while the guys successfully seated Tala. Spencer and Kai shook hands and carried on. Kai climbed in beside the drunken young man and they were off. Tala was drifting in and out of reality. His eyelids were getting heavy. The lights faded in and out of focus as Tala tried to look at his surroundings. Without realizing, Tala had slumped over trying to look around. He felt on his face something soft, yet solid.

"Hey..."

Tala struggled, but he managed to move his head to see who, or what, he rested on. A dark blue shirt, the white streak, dark hair. The last thing he saw before blacking out was a pair of soft crimson eyes gazing back.


End file.
